More MJ fanfic!
by Flyingtophats
Summary: So this will be in 2 chapters. Because at the end of this part it clearly leaves it open for a part 2. ahaha.  I am not sure when chapter 2 will be up. Soon, hopefully within the next week maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Wandering down an ominous desolated street one cold winter's night, dressed to kill in nothing but a crimson red trench coat and simple black tights underneath, I was on my way to the local park located at the very end of the cold, forsaken road that was once alive with children playing in the middle of the day. I walked alone. I needed to clear my mind. As the winds picked up the park drew closer and closer. I approached it like the nervous new school child approached her awaiting class mates. Cold, alone and terrified I found the courage to continue on. That courage then quickly vanished when I came across a man sitting on a swing, gently swaying with the wind. I was thrown for a minute or two, not knowing, not understanding why a man would be simply sitting. I stood and gazed at the man from behind. Quickly gathered my thoughts and approached with great vigilance.

"Hello." I said in a weak voice. The man did not reply, he simply looked up at me and smiled. I saw his eyes, as the moon crept out from behind a cloud. He quickly looked away. I decided to sit down on the swing next to him. I then gazed up at the stars.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" the man asked me in a soft precious voice. "Oh, you know. Clearing the mind, trying to find tranquillity in this fraudulent world we live in, finding the vein of my existence." I wasn't going to bother asking him the same question; I figured it was evident.  
"Do I need to leave? Are you going to be alright?" he asked me in a worried tone. I looked at him and said "Well, the world isn't all bad. I think I'll be alright" and ended with a smile.

"No, no, no. I mean, is it alright with me being here?" he said even more worried than before. My mind began to wander. Who on earth could I possibly be talking to? A murderer, a scientist, a celebrity? I was not sure. "I'm sorry. I'm not one hundred per cent sure on how you exactly are. I hope I have not offended you. I just don't depart from my house often. Who are you exactly?"  
I was not sure on who I was talking too. I was a lone soul. I lived in a small cottage covered in trees and flowers. I did not own a television, or a computer. I enjoyed burying myself in good books and writing my days away in journals. I enjoyed not knowing anything about the world beyond by front door. I liked it like this.  
"Don't worry. I'm no one." He said. "Okay! I'm no one too" I said as I reached out my hand for him to shake it. He suddenly grabbed my hand and gently kissed it. I could feel my face cover in a shade of red - I've only ever known by reading romance novels. I could feel myself feel very fluttery inside. It was a nice feeling. Not to mention the man look so beautiful. Black curls covering his face, pale skin, big brown eyes. He looked perfect.

We continued to gaze up at the stars for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity I would never trade for anything in the world. I felt a strange comfort with this man, one that I have never felt before. The silence in the air broke.

"So, what's your story?" he asked me in the smallest tone.  
I turned my head towards him slowly and said, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
He giggled for a moment. "Fine." He said with a charming smile. "You first though."

So I started talking and I continued talking. After about 20 minutes even I was starting to get sick of my own voice. However, it felt good to open up to a complete stranger. Although by this time we weren't really strangers anymore. This man seemed like a close friend, someone who I was completely comfortable with. I never had that feeling before. When I was done telling my long tale which to me seemed like a play that was in a constant loop in my head, he opened up to me.

He told me everything about his life but he did not once reveal his true identity.

After all the talking was done we again sat in complete silence. There was nothing else to be said. Gently swaying back and forth in the breeze, I could feel it getting colder, the early morning frost but at the same time I was covered in a blanket of warmth. We watched the sun come up together it was almost romantic. As the sun hit my eyes, through the corner of my eye, I noticed he was looking at me. I turned to him and said "Well, it's morning I should probably go home" I went to get up out of the swing. As I did he got up and stood in front of me, grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. He brushed a few strands of hair away from my ear and gently whispered "My name is Michael Jackson. Please don't tell anyone" then he kissed me softly on the mouth. I almost fell over, it was so intense! I felt my knees getting weak. I did not know what was happening. He released me from his grip. I wasn't quite sure how to feel. Of course I did not own any source of media feeding invention but of course I have heard of Michael Jackson.

As I walked home in complete disbelief I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around and Michael Jackson was chasing after me! What is this, some kind of alternate universe? I stopped and waited for him to approach me. "Come back to our special place again tonight." He whispered in my ear then he ran off. I couldn't help but gasp in more disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to my house; I opened the door and immediately headed for my bed. I almost fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I so cold I could not feel my hands or feet. I awoke almost twelve hours later. As soon as I woke up I thought about my encounter with Michael Jackson. Was it a dream? Was it some wonderful dream? No. It actually wasn't. I then heard those words in my head '_come back to our special place again tonight' _I was so excited for it, but at the same time anxious. Why would Michael Jackson want to see me again? I don't even want to look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't going to question him though and I was definitely going to go to our 'special place' again. Our special place is a children's playground, that's pretty special.

At exactly 1AM I left my house. It was colder than it was the previous night. As I was walking down the same desolated street I started thinking about what all this meant. He kissed me, I felt some kind of strong connection with him that I hadn't felt for anyone else ever. I then thought about his age and my age. I was 18 and he was much older. Then I thought about how charming and how safe I felt when I was with him. It ruled out the age factor altogether. I reached the park, not a doubt in my mind told me that he wasn't going to be there. He wasn't there.  
My heart sank to the ground. I was devastated. My eyes began to tear up. I could feel my knees getting weak, but not in a good way. I went to our 'special place' anyway. I sat down on the same swing I sat on last night. I began to swing and I didn't stop. I was still so upset, but it didn't seem to matter to me at that moment. Then suddenly I felt someone giving me a gentle push. It startled me so much I almost fell off the swing. I looked behind me and Michael was standing there, smiling. I jumped off the swing and dived into his arms. Then we sat down on the swings. I felt so happy and I got warmer just being in his presence.

"So, how was your day?" I asked him.  
"Oh not too thrilling" he replied. I melted a little bit. "What about yours?"  
"Yeah, I kind of just slept all day." I said, I felt a little embarrassed.  
Suddenly he got up out of the swing. He stood in front of me and put his hand out. I took his hand and we walked hand in hand down the cold lonely street. It didn't feel cold and lonely though. The feeling was amazing. Walking with Michael Jackson hand in hand, there wasn't anywhere else in the world I would rather be. We walked in a familiar direction until we reached my house! I looked at Michael with the most confused on my face. "I remember last night how you told me you lived in a cottage like house covered in trees and trees surrounding it. And I figured you lived close, because of the park. So I went for a drive today and found your house. I was going to come in and say hi, but I wasn't sure how I felt. But seeing you again tonight confirms my feelings for you."  
I stood there in front of him absolutely stunned. I had no words for what I was feeling. No one had ever said anything that sweet to me, ever. My eyes formed tears and I hugged him. Then I led him inside not knowing what was going to happen next.

He started snooping around my house, looking at all the books I owned, looking through my journals. I was just standing in my living room dumbfounded at what was actually happening. I then unexpectedly yawned. He looked at me and said "Are you tired?"  
"Um, yeah a little bit I guess." I knew he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. He took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "There's been something I've wanted to do all night. Would it be alright if I did it?" I smiled and blushed "Sure." I said with a small smile on my face. He then held my face gently and leant into kiss me. I felt his mouth open; I wasn't expecting that at all. We kissed passionately for a long time, it was amazing. He then broke the kiss and said "Let's go to bed." I then led him to my bed. We lay down and I fell asleep in Michael Jackson's arms that night. It was truly magical.


End file.
